


Your Heart Has Spoken

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are those who we will remember, and those we will forget, and we shall know the difference as they come along. Spoilers for End of Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart Has Spoken

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Sarah leaned into him, knowing that regenerative bio-energy ran through him and that it was only a matter of time.

"I don't want to go, my Sarah." The Doctor's arms were wrapped tightly around her, his soft voice nearly breaking. "I just want to stay."

"There's nothing we can do." Sarah's own voice cracked as she stepped back, holding his face as the tears filled her eyes and then fell. His head bowed, and Sarah took the opportunity to kiss his forehead. "You won't remember me."

"I'll always remember my Sarah Jane."


End file.
